heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chats and interviews with Craig Bartlett/2002-06
NICKBird :Hey Blabbers! Welcome to the "Hey Arnold! The Movie" chat, featuring none other than "Hey Arnold!" creator Craig Bartlett himself! Craig's rearin' to go, so get your questions ready and let's get this party started! NICKBird :Hi Craig! NICKBird :We are ever so happy you are here! aestiefell :Hello tigerwolf8 :HI!!!!!!! NICKyapper :If you've got plans tomorrow and they don't involve a certain Football Head, cancel 'em. "Hey Arnold! The Movie" hits theaters TOMORROW! It's the harrowing tale of a boy (that would be Arnold) who dares to stand up to an evil corporation and fight for his neighborhood! It's got action, adventure, and, ahem, even a little romance. Oh, and did we mention there's tomato throwing? NICKBird :Send your "Hey Arnold! The Movie" questions now, because we've got "Hey Arnold!" creator Craig Bartlett right here waiting to answer 'em! Craig_B :Hi Birdie, hi Mare! NICKBird :Craig it is finally here!! :Hi Blabbers, everyone give a great Blab welcome to Craig Bartlett! NICKyapper :HI Craig!! Allitude12 :Hi Craig!! anirejit :Hi Craig!!! Craig_B :Hi NickFrog, hi NickZa! :Hey y'all NICKyapper :Hey Blabbers! Welcome to the "Hey Arnold! The Movie" chat, featuring none other than "Hey Arnold!" creator Craig Bartlett himself! Craig's rearin' to go, so get your questions ready and let's get this party started! tigerwolf8 :I'm totAlly going crazy. This is so cool!!! I can't believe this. I'm scaring my dog I'm so HAPPY!!!! NICKBird :Yikes tiger! You are scaring me too! lol Craig_B :Woof! Allitude12 :I never thought I'd actually CHAT with you! Craig_B :Yeah, and we aren't even started! NICKBird :Craig, our first question of the night comes from strwbrry13 :) strwbrry13 :How long have you worked on animation? Craig_B :Believe it or not, almost 20 years. NICKBird :cheezystuf is looking at YOUR head and wondering .. cheezystuf :Craig, how did you come up with the idea of “Hey Arnold!”, and did you ever imagine that it would have a movie? Craig_B :I just wanted to create a character that I could relate to, so Arnold is kind of like me as a kid. And I can't believe it's finally a movie. NICKBird :Tomboy obviously doesn't have feathers for a hairstyle and wants to know .. Tomboy1316 :Where did you get the ideas for the different hair styles? Craig_B :Sitting and drawing, you just mix up the shapes... NICKBird :horizonsca is lining up for the movie as soon as the chat is over! Craig_B :From now on my answers will end with horizonsca :Was it your idea to to make a movie with Hey Arnold!”? '''Craig_B' :Actually they won't!! NICKBird :::::glueing a feather on Craig's nose cuz I can:::: Craig_B :Yes, we made about 60 eps and then I said, "C'mon, Nick, let's make a darn movie!" NICKBird :Car 55 is hoping for some advance news on the movie :) Craig_B :Argh, there's a feather on my nose! car55 :What is with the tomatoes in the movie? NICKyapper :Send your "Hey Arnold! The Movie" questions now, because we've got "Hey Arnold!" creator Craig Bartlett right here waiting to answer 'em! Craig_B :The Tomato Incident is an event that happened in the early days of Arnold's city. NICKBird :Craig, we received a LOT of questions in the mailbag this week at nick.com .. here is the first one :) Mare :Where did you get the idea of Arnold’s room? Craig_B :I just wanted Arnold to have a super cool room...with a skylight, great sound system, groovy lighting...and of course his electric couch! :It's like his own kid "Batcave." NICKBird :CVT4ever stands for Craig Very Tall I think CVT4ever :What does the G. stand for in Helga’s name??? Craig_B :Geraldine! After our Nick founder Gerry Laybourne. I love Gerry! NICKBird :Finalans wants to know: Finalans :Craig, will we ever see Lorenzo again? Craig_B :Yeah, he's around, in the background. I think Lorenzo's in the movie in the crowd. NICKBird :emerald1 has a map out covering the monitor :::moving it out of the way::::: Craig_B :Not a big part... emerald1 :Hello, I just love your show, where exactly does the story take place, what state? NICKyapper :Hey all you Cranial Crunchers! We know you're all Arnold experts, so send in your questions for "Hey Arnold!" creator Craig Bartlett right now! Craig_B :Well, it's a made-up city, based on Seattle, Washington, where I grew up, and bits of Portland, Oregon, where I went to art school. :Plus, it has bits of Brooklyn, NY as well. And we opened the film in Tribeca, Manhattan, which looks a LOT like Arnold's city! NICKBird :nomar wants you to fess up, Craig, but I think I know: nomar913 :Who is your favorite character? Craig_B :Well, I love Helga, because she's so complicated. And Grandpa and Grandma are probably next. :And who doesn't love Arnold? NICKBird :NickKraze has the question we ALL want to know! NickKraze :Will you still be making new episodes of Hey Arnold after the movie? Craig_B :Yes, there are a few eps left that haven't aired, plus a brand new hour-long special called "The Journal" that will air after the movie! NICKBird :Unlucky123 has the technical background question :) Unlucky123 :How long does it take to make a Hey Arnold episode? Craig_B :Then we'll see... :We usually take about 9 months per half-hour, but they overlap like crazy. And the movie took...4 YEARS!!! NICKBird :angel144772 has a great question! NICKyapper :WOW! angel44772 :Which character took you the longest to make? Craig_B :You mean to make up? I kinda made most of them up all at once. I fiddled with Arnold the longest. NICKyapper :Here's another Mailbag questions for you Craig: How do get all the ideas for each episode? It's really cool and imaginative. Craig_B :Really often, the writers and I talk about crazy things that happened to us as kids. If there's a "real kid story" in the ep, it really helps. NICKBird :I wonder how many voices Craig does in total, but p floyd123 wonders about the movie Craig_B :Like I really did set a turtle free once, like Arnold does in "Field Trip." p floyd123 :Why are the voices of some of the characters in the movie different than in the cartoon? NICKyapper :Send your "Hey Arnold! The Movie" questions now, because we've got "Hey Arnold!" creator Craig Bartlett right here waiting to answer 'em! Craig_B :It's all our regular cast, but we've added guest stars, like Paul Sorvino, and Christopher Lloyd, and Jennifer Jason Leigh (she's Bridget, the supercool teenaged spygirl). NICKBird :girlypie90 wants the secrets revealed lol girlypie90 :Will Helga ever tell Arnold on the movie “Hey Arnold! The Movie” that she loves him? Craig_B :Oh, yes! Helga tells Arnold, big time!! NICKyapper :Yay!! I can't wait until tomorrow to see for myself! NICKBird :I love Pookie!! architect2 has a question about my favorite character! architect2 :Granma is really crazy, but it seems like she always sends out a good message. Why? NICKBird :bcjs wants to know about Abner but I say he should be a bird Craig_B :Grandma and Grandpa are pretty goofy characters, and we use them for laughs, but you'll notice that Grandma is always on the side of the downtrodden, and she gives Arnold his sense of right and wrong. BCJS :Why does Arnold have a pig and not a dog or cat or gerbil? Craig_B :I just thought a pig would be a funnier pet. Abner gets a big part in "The Journal." NICKBird :here is a question from one of our faithful message board kids! xoloveox xoloveox :Do the kids that do the voices for the characters relate to their character? NICKyapper :That IS a good question! Craig_B :Yes, I think there's a lot of Gerald in Jamil, and even though Frannie would laugh, I'd say she has an "inner Helga" that she taps for her part. Over the years, the actors have really helped develop their characters. NICKBird ::::thwapping MaxAlpha for this question::: MaxAlpha :Do you watch other cartoons? Craig_B :Yes! The Simpsons are my fave...maybe the best-written show ever. anirejit :THWAP ALERT! NICKBird :here is a gothic question GothicSnow :I LOVE YOUR SHOW!!! What ever did happen to Arnold's parents??? Craig_B :Good question! We deal with that q in our special "The Journal," which is about how Arnold finds his dad's old journal, and they sit down and read it. It's full of his parents' adventures. And it all sets up the SECOND ARNOLD MOVIE :!! NICKBird :Craig, can you please stay with Nick for your entire life and ignore msk3k? :) msk3k :Do you plan to work on other shows? Craig_B :It depends on how well this first movie does... if y'all go out and see this one, we'll go right on and do the second. So go twice!! NICKBird :disco1290 is wearing a teeny hat in honor of Arnold! disco1290 :Why does Arnold always wear his hat? Craig_B :It was given to him by his parents, so it means a lot to him. It's so small because it was given to him as a baby. (Pretty sad, huh?) NICKBird :miranda m is not changing her clothes until Arnold does I think miranda m :Why do they aways where the same clothes on “Hey Arnold!”? NICKyapper :Send your "Hey Arnold! The Movie" questions now, because we've got "Hey Arnold!" creator Craig Bartlett right here waiting to answer 'em! Craig_B :You'll notice that it's that way on all cartoons! I guess 'cause we artists are lazy. NICKBird :chrbabe437 is wondering about Arnold's beginnings chrbabe437 :Is it true that Arnold used to be made of CLAY?? Craig_B :Yes, and he had a very early short on "Sesame St." which you kids may remember in your distant past. kevindale :I can't wait to see “Hey Arnold! The Movie” tomorrow. Don't worry Craig I will send all my friends to the movie tomorrow. And thanks for a great show, I love it. NICKyapper :Craig, we have another nick.com mailbag question for you from Kev: “I think you are a really great cartoon director. I was wondering what Arnold thinks about Helga, after she confesses her love to him?” Craig_B :Thanks, Kev. :Well...it's such a big deal for Arnold to realize this, that we wrote a whole second movie to be partly about how Arnold will react! NICKyapper :Heeheee!! NICKBird :Craig you have inspired a lot of kids. chismos18 is one of them :) chismos18 :I am an aspiring writer of novels, but I think it would be cool to write for a cartoon. What does it take to become a writer for cartoons? Craig_B :Most of the work is here in Hollywood. I would say: get ready to live in LA, and also, watch a lot of cartoons! (That's the fun part.) NICKBird :Oh! The number one question from the message boards! Theibos :Will you ever reveal Arnold's last name? Craig_B :We are ready to reveal it. But I want to put it in the second movie, and not make too big a deal out of it. It'll be over so fast, you know? NICKBird :NICKFrog keeps staring at your head ::::giggling:::: Froggie :Why is your head shaped like a football? Craig_B :My head? Oh, you mean my little friend here. I just designed it so it would stand out in a crowd, and work well in silhouette, and in wide shots. NICKBird :thenewkid1 is ready to fly over to the “Hey Arnold!” messageboard I think! thenewkid1 :Have you ever became a member of nick.com and looked at the “Hey Arnold!” message boards? Or played “Hey Arnold!” Cranial Crunch? Craig_B :I have! And I love Cranial Crunch. Bring it on! Do we have any q's? NICKBird :AngelHun21 is breathing heavy with this question AngelHun21 :Why does Brainy always follow Helga around? Craig_B :Brainy secretly loves Helga. He wants to marry her. That's a big theme in “Hey Arnold!”... unrequited love. NICKyapper :Blabbers, please listen up! Remember, as much as Craig LOVES to answer our questions, please do NOT send the same one over and over, k? THANK you! NICKBird :cieciee has a diploma ready? cieciee :Is Arnold ever graduating from the 4th grade? NICKBird :What is a cowbanana anyway? Must be a-peal-ing. Craig_B :Yeah, I think that he's about ready for 5th. In the second movie he turns 10. cowbananas :Do you actually watch your cartoons on Nick or are you sick of the episode by the time it airs? NICKyapper :Craig for a quick dance to see if he can answer questions and dance at the same time tappity... tappity... tappity -- swing!!! Craig_B :I have an amazing ability to watch them over and over and over. I think you need this skill to be an animator. :Ow, you stepped on my foot! NICKBird :Craig be careful how you answer this so you don't get doooooomed. InvaZita :Do you watch other Nicktoons? Do you like INVADER ZIM? NICKyapper :Woops!!! I have four left feet !! Or so it seems ;x :Sorry Craig! NICKBird :Yapper has big feet lol Craig_B :Yeah, they have great spaceships. Zim is cool. NICKBird :born2bdum has a stinky question born2bdum :Why is Stinky's name "Stinky"? Does he smell bad? NICKBird :nomar913 wants to make sure to see every single episode! Craig_B :I think he does, only because Helga once said "Well, you're... Stinky," as a reason she couldn't be his girlfriend. nomar913 :How many episodes of “Hey Arnold!” are there? NICKBird :GmAxMaN200 drew this question for you Craig_B :There are 100, including the movie, and with "April Fools" and "The Journal, that's 103 half-hours total. GmAxMaN200 :Did you learn to draw from lessons, or is it just your own personal style? Craig_B :I went to art school, and a lot of museums to look at paintings. Everyone who wants to be an artist should look at as much art as they can. :Nice job, y'all!! Take a bow. NICKBird :woohooo Cranial Crunchers!! rokinroket just got stampeded rokinroket :How come every time Arnold opens the door tons of animals either run in or out? Za :Big Alien Applause for the Cranial Crunch Brains! born2bdum :(Clapping) Wooooo! Go you! I might go to Cranial Crunch! Craig_B :It's what we call a "running gag." We started it in the pilot, and it was really cool to put it in the movie as well. I love that gag. :Congrats to everyone in room "Grandpa 2"!! NICKyapper :Did you play tonight Craig? skincare :WOOHOO CRAINAL CRUNCHERS!!! WAY TO GO NICKBird :selement deserves to have this question asked for staying up so late!! Craig_B :Not yet...wanna try and stump me? selement :I live in England (It's past 1 am!!), and I want to know if you have any ideas when you plan to release the “Hey Arnold!” movie here? NICKyapper :Ha! I am not likely to do very well on that challenge! Craig_B :What a good question! I have no idea. (I sound like Grandpa right now). Birdy? Mare? How can we find the answer? NICKBird :ummmmm Craig .. I will ask Mare lol .. she is the genius horse! aquastar06 also has a popular question we hear on the boards a lot :) aquastar06 :Will you make the characters grow as time goes by? I love “Hey Arnold!” but we also wanna see what happens to them later on. NICKyapper ::::scratching head::: :Speaking of Cranial Crunch, tonight's TOP 5 rooms were: Grandpa2, Phoebe3, Helga7, Helga10, Grandma1. Congrats to ALL!! Craig_B :We have grown them up in "Married," and I would probably write more stories like that. NICKBird :drd1445 is humming this question to you :::dancing the Arnold disco dance::: drd1445 :Where do you get your music from? Craig_B :I've always had my pal Jim Lang for Arnold's music. He's the coolest. We both listened to a lot of acid jazz and Miles Davis before we started the series, and of course there's tons of other music in "Hey Arnold!" Jim can do it all. NICKBird :nellygirl8 is thinking of her mother nellygirl8 :Is Arnold's grandma based on someone you know? She's funny! NICKyapper :Send your "Hey Arnold! The Movie" questions now, because we've got "Hey Arnold!" creator Craig Bartlett right here waiting to answer 'em! Craig_B :Well, most of the old people in my life were a little crazy. Grandma is my mom's favorite character...maybe she can relate! NICKyapper :I think Grandma is SO cool! NICKBird :katy0101 loves romance! katy0101 :From that fair episode where Helga is trying to get rid of Ruth so Arnold can't get to her, in the scene with the loveboats and Harold and Rhonda are going in one: Do Harold and Rhonda still have a 'thing' for each other? Craig_B :Grandma has a great part in the movie! NICKyapper :up my lawn chair next to the ticket office Craig_B :Katy, yes, Harold and Rhonda are mysteriously attracted to each other. But Rhonda is too cool to admit it. NICKBird :Cowsea is testing you to see if it is really you :::pinching Craig:::: yep! it's Craig! Cowsea :What is Grandpa's name? Craig_B :Phil! And don't think you can trick me into telling you his last name... NICKyapper :Heheheee! NICKBird :ha!!! good try! NICKyapper :Good try Cowsea! mxveg :Why does Big Bob forget about Helga and think only about Olga and his beeper company? Craig_B :Poor Helga is the passed-over kid. I'm not sure why her parents mostly ignore her. Helga is cool! Well, at least WE know she is. NICKBird :BritBlue12 listens real close to every show! BritBlue12 :Do you ever get like famous people to do voices on your show? NICKyapper :Send your "Hey Arnold! The Movie" questions now, because we've got "Hey Arnold!" creator Craig Bartlett right here waiting to answer 'em! Craig_B :Yes, we've used various stars for the show. I already mentioned the guest stars in the movie, but we had a really good time recording Randy Travis, our favorite country singer, to play the singing voice of Mr. Hyunh in "Mr. Hyunh Goes Country." NICKBird :EvilWooper is shaping this question perfectly EvilWooper :Which is more fun to make: claymation or "regular" animation? NICKyapper :Good question! I also wonder which one is harder? NICKBird :Manga200 hit a homerun with this question! Craig_B :Claymation is fun, but it's sloooooow. So we went to regular cell animation for the series. Manga200 :Arnold's favorites sport is baseball is it yours? NICKBird :tigerwolf8 is dying to ask this! Craig_B :I'm into snorkelling and rollerblading now that I'm grown up. But as a kid we played baseball in the street, just like Arnold. "Carrrrr!!" tigerwolf8 :If Lila knows that Helga loves Arnold, why does she act like she doesn't know? I just have to know! Craig_B :Yeah, that Lila is kind of a mystery. I think she means well, but she keeps manipulating Arnold and Helga. It's almost like little miss Perfect is the ultimate evil! NICKBird :gurl1234 has a fun one! gur1234 :In the ep where Gerald loses his voice does the actor really lose his voice to or is it just a fake voice? Craig_B :No, that was Jamil all the way. I wrote it because Jamil was growing up, and we were all trying to deal with it. But Jamil still plays Gerald, even though he's grown up, and we "Pitch his voice up" digitally in the mixing studio. NICKBird :cdlewis is silly cdlewis :Does Gerald ever get his hair cut!!!?? Craig_B :I guess he must, once in a while. I've always wanted to do a "bad haircut" ep for him. He's very proud of his hair. NICKBird :girl3333 has an extra eyebrow for Helga is she needs it girl3333 :Why does helga only have on eyebrow? NICKyapper :if Craig has played the Bad Haircut game on Nick.com? Craig_B :You'll notice that several characters have the same "monobrow." I just think it's funny. And it makes her look mean. NICKBird :kpdp is wondering Craig_B :Bad haircut game? Cool! kpdp :Do you know any stars who watch your show? Craig_B :A lot of the kids on Nick watch it...and the stars who have kids have Nick on all the time, so it's always easier to book a star voice if they have kids! NICKBird :Craig, I have the entire collection of Arnold cards available so far! j lopez13 is there a lot too! j lopez13 :Do you swap nick cards? I really want to know. NICKyapper :up the myNICK screen in another window to check and see if Craig's busy swapping between questions Craig_B :I actually don't have any Nick cards. You mean the virtual cards? :I made a "Lisa" card for “The Simpsons”... NICKBird :LaxEgurl is writing your answer down in her journal LaxEgurl :When is "The Journal" coming out? I am dying to see it because it sounds soo interesting! Craig_B :It airs in Canada TONIGHT!! (Hi, Canada!) I think "The Journal" will air in the US in the fall. Write to Nick! NICKBird :oh silly sallysal has a tongue twister name and is thinking ahead with a great question! NICKyapper :Wow, the folks in Canada should be pleased! sallysal :If you could make a LIVE ACTION movie like Scooby Doo did, who would play Arnold & Helga??? because1 :The BAd haircut game is hilarious, craig!You have to play it! Craig_B :Franny should play Helga, even if she's actually 17, 'cause she IS Helga. And Arnold is tough...what do we do about the football head?? MaxAlpha :Danny Devito would make a perfect Ernie NICKBird :ChocoltGrl has a perfect name! NICKyapper :Mel Gibson? LaxEgurl :thanks soo much for answering my question :) ChocoltGrl :What is Chocolate Boy's real name? Craig_B :NO prob, LaxE :Chocolate Boy actually has no name...yet. InvaZita :Haha! ::Gives NickYapper chocolate: NICKyapper :Thanks Zita!! You are too kind :) NICKBird :CaCtUs2003 has the most important question of all NICKyapper :munching CaCtUs2003 :Do you have a beard? kpdp :I can't beleive a famous person answered my question, thanks so much! It means the world to me! NICKBird :kdpd I agree!! I am loving this chat! NICKyapper :Hey there, Blabbers! Tonight's chat is pretty much over and we only have time for one more question. Let's make it a doozy!!! Craig_B :Every day I have stubble, which I shave off. :You're welcome, kpdp. Ryan8026 :Nickyapper you are too funny NICKyapper :We are SO lucky to have Craig here chatting before the movie is released tomorrow :) lilmayuka2 :Nickyapper,you’re crunching.loudly Craig_B :Shucks. EvilWooper :Which season of “Hey Arnold!” do you like the best? NICKyapper :Oh, woops! Sowwy microphone while I munch - thanks for bringing that to my attention. because1 :Thanx Craig!love ya lots!You made my night! NICKBird :Craig that was our last question of the night and then we would love to hear about some of your plans! kate2868 :Nickyapper you rock! MaxAlpha :Thank you for answering my question, Craig! thenewkid1 :Thanks for answering my question! U are the coolest!! :0 Craig_B :Well, it seems that we hit our stride in the 3rd season (Thanksgiving, School Play, Parents Day, Mr. Hyunh goes Country, etc. etc.) So I'm kinda especially fond of it. But I also liked the "90s." InvaderPik :I'm SO excited!I am DEFINATLY going to see the movie! NICKyapper :out Hey Arnold! Footballhead chocolates to the crowd NICKBird ::::parading Craig around the Blab on Mare's back::: kpdp :There is no better cartoonist in this world! superlinz :Thanks for such a good show. Ryan8026 :I can't believe I talked to the real “Hey Arnold!” creator this is soo cool I love nick.com! NICKyapper :Maybe I can get one more dance from Craig before he goes? If I promise NOT to step on his feet this time? Billiam92 :I LOVE U CRAIG NICKBird :Only if I can perch on his shoulder! Craig_B :So now, we're just very excited about the movie's release, and I can't wait to see what y'all think of it. There's plenty more that could happen to Arnold and I'd be glad to keep making as many eps as we can think of. I really want to make the second movie, because I think the fans want to know what he thinks of Helga, now that she's spilled the beans! So go see it! Twice, no three times! ih8nicknam :Canada loves you Craig...the Journal was AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!! FallGinger :Craig - Your show is like my favorite on Nick!!! Thanks for making such a good show!!! NICKyapper :I know I would like to know what he thinks about Helga now! :) helgagp123 :When I grow up, I want to be a cartoonist like you, Craig! Craig_B :Okay, Mare, let's spin one more time round the dance floor. NICKyapper :Craig's hand for one more dance NICKBird :WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE :::::hangin on tight:::: Craig_B :The Journal is out on TV!! Hooray. NICKyapper :a few blabbers along the way helgagp123 :I'M SO EXCITED! I'm gonig to the movie with my Helga doll!!!! Craig_B :Thanks to all of you fans for the love and the good vibes. I really appreciate it. Sotho :OHIO Luvs you Craig!!!!! JerZrulez :Yeah yapper don't hurt Craig's poor feet!!! NICKyapper :SPINS .... and a graceful loop around the Blab floor without breaking anything!! Wahooo! nicole714 :LOVE U CRAIG!!! twistgaln1 :great show craig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cosmosfan :YAY! I'm dancing! kittys8 :You're the coolest cartoon creator EVER!!!!!!!!!! WINDY600 :CRAIG!!!! I love your cartoon! You are the best ever!! Tell Arnold and the gang I said "HI"!!!!! NICKyapper :If you've got plans tomorrow and they don't involve a certain Football Head, cancel 'em. "Hey Arnold! The Movie" hits theaters TOMORROW! It's the harrowing tale of a boy (that would be Arnold) who dares to stand up to an evil corporation and fight for his neighborhood! It's got action, adventure, and, ahem, even a little romance. Oh, and did we mention there's tomato throwing? Craig_B :In fact, let's all dance! Whooo!!! DeVineYaYa :Drink your milk! |~| born2bdum :NICK.COM RULEZ THE INTERNET! Craig_B :I'm shaking my groove thing. tears4you :ARNOLD & HELGA 4 EVER! ! ! NICKyapper :U go Craig!!! U got it going on! ;) DeVineYaYa :Cookies to dunk~ (~) (:::) (~:~) SephirothB :Thanks for the fun night AngelHun21 :BYE EVERYONE, I CAN'T BEILIVE CRAIG ANSWERED MY QUESTION THIS IS BIG! I HAVE SOMETHING TO BRAG ABOUT TO MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!! Craig_B :Right on, Arnold and Helga 4ever. NICKBird :::::doing the ChikyPotPie dance:::: selement :Yaaay! Dancing!!!! monafreak :Swing your partner round and round...... froggy5636 :Michigan can't wait till tomorow! I’m going too the movie with all my friends! Craig_B :(Craig doing the chickie pot pie dance) NICKBird :YAY CRAIG!! NICKyapper :Who is going to see that “Hey Arnold!” movie tomorrow?? for the crowd to chant back at me NICKBird :::::waving to Zita:::: Craig_B :(making it up as he goes along) chrbabe437 :DO THE CHICKEN DANCE ::::CHEER FOR NICKYAPPER AND CRAIG:::: NICKyapper :Heheee InvaderPik :Yay!ChickyPotPie!(danses around,breaking a few things in the process) kpdp :I don't think this cartoon will ever go outta style! Craig_B :(Craig making up a completely new dance step) MCRmember :I am!! skincare :I AM!!!!!!!!!! annvir00 :I am soooooooooo excited its comes out tomorrow raimon :See ya Craig! gur1234 :Goodnight thanx for the chat! Craig_B :Okay, bye y'all, I guess I have to go (snif) NICKyapper :YAYAYAYA! Let's hear it for Craig Bartlett AND “Hey Arnold! The Movie” ;) NICKBird :Craig, thanks so much for coming to chat with us, you totally ROCK! chismos18 :Yes Craig...going to see the movie at least three times! Cosmosfan :BYE! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! teri1 :Bye Craig luv ya NICKyapper :Thanks for chatting with us, Craig, it was VERY enjoyable I think for everybody! NICKBird :Race everyone to the “Hey Arnold!” message board .. you too Craig!! NickKraze :YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!!!! Cosmosfan :I love you, you are the greatest!! monafreak :I love “Hey Arnold!” raimon :Right after this I'm getting in line for the movie! coolktay :i'm seein the movie 2morrow danithang :Bye Craig, and keep doing your thing NICKyapper :Need a lawnchair Raimon? annvir00 :Thanx Mr. Bartlett for making Hey Arnold! ginanuk511 :“Hey Arnold!” is the coolest nicole714 :THANX CRAIG! cdlewis :SEE you at the “Hey Arnold!” movie !!!! NICKyapper :Za and Frog send their thank you's too Craig! NICKBird :Yapper isn't he ever so wonderful? NICKyapper :Yes, he is the best! NICKBird :I think the Blabbers like him like him :) NICKyapper :Really? :Not just like him.... but LIKE HIM LIKE HIM? NICKBird ::::::nodding::::: NICKyapper :I think you are right! NICKBird :and Yapper? NICKyapper :Yes Birdie up umbrella? NICKBird ::::::throwing a football head bucket of slime at Yapper::::: NICKyapper :Ahhhhh, she got me! skincare :I LOVE HIM LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!! NICKyapper :Ahhh well. Slime is a good thing! IcySponge1 :I think Birdie has a thing for him!~ Runner013 :All the moderators rock! kpdp :How do I get to the message board? Can someone help me? NICKyapper :all my Hey Arnold! chocolate bars into the crowd as they leave NICKBird :kdpd go to Nick's home page, then click on the BLAB tab and then click on MESSAGE BOARDS :) :YUMMERZ!!! :thanks Yapper! NICKyapper :If you've got plans tomorrow and they don't involve a certain Football Head, cancel 'em. "Hey Arnold! The Movie" hits theaters TOMORROW! It's the harrowing tale of a boy (that would be Arnold) who dares to stand up to an evil corporation and fight for his neighborhood! It's got action, adventure, and, ahem, even a little romance. Oh, and did we mention there's tomato throwing? NICKBird :Night everyone! Grab a brownie on the way out! NICKyapper :Night Everyone, thanks for coming! :Birdie? NICKBird :If you can't get to the message boards, keep trying! It is a busy night at nick.com with the great Craig being here :) :Yapper? NICKyapper :Got a towel? IcySponge1 ::::pushing everyone out of the way to get a brownie::: NICKyapper :LOL IcySponge, there is enough for everyone! NICKBird :ooops I am sorry!! here you go lol :::handing over a towel::: NICKyapper :Thanks :) off NICKBird :Doesn't Yapper look GREAT in slime? NICKyapper :Wow thanks Cosmosfan! You just helped me remove all that slime! :LOL NICKBird :hehehehe nice thinking! NICKyapper :It was really good timing! It was beginning to dry :Ok, folks have a WONDERFUL evening! See you at the next chat! Category:Craig Bartlett Category:Chats and interviews